


Райнхард

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: односторонний юст. Или нет. Не знаю. Скафандр и бабочка





	Райнхард

***  
Оскар привык заходить в палату, осматривать хозяйским взглядом невыразительные белые стены, специальную кровать, человека на ней. Все на месте. Все без изменений.  
И так же без изменений Оскар отстегивает плащ, бросает его на спинку стула и вытягивается на постели, чтобы обнять.  
Человек неподвижен. Когда Оскар заходит, он лежит. Всегда. Просто лежит и смотрит в потолок. Оскар вытягивается рядом, обнимает или утыкается носом в плечо. Иногда ложится так, чтобы спрятаться в шею. От Оберштайна привычно пахнет лекарствами и одиночеством.  
У каждого есть право на пустоту, боль потери и молчание. Уважая это право, Оскар тоже молчит. Иногда рассматривает — по началу стыдливо, украдкой, из-под опущенным ресниц. Ему нравится гордый профиль, тонкие пальцы, нежная жилка на шее. Потом срывается, приподнимается на локте и всматривается, не таясь, прямо в расстегнутый ворот больничной пижамы.

Оберштайна забрали из особняка, когда он вот так же лежала постели и смотрел в потолок. Тут почти как дома, только есть медсестры, которые обмоют безвольное тело, проследят, чтобы Оберштайн ел, пил, жил. Оскар тоже живет, все еще. У него больше нет возможности умереть. Слишком многое оказалось несделанным.

Да. С Хайнессена он выдвинулся флотом, но не убивать — говорить.  
Райнхарда убил смертник из числа религиозных фанатиков. Почти все, кто был на мостике в тот момент, погибли.   
Оскар каждую ночь видит, как собственный флот проходит в самое сердце флота Миттермайера. Объятие было бы смертельным, если бы хотя бы один из крейсеров сделал выстрел. Но капитаны молчат, подвластные адмиральской воле.

Два крейсера опустились на планету. Два адмирала вышли навстречу друг другу. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели торжественно — ветер трепал плащи, будто желая сорвать эти знаки воинской доблести, знаки различия. Чтобы они снова вернулись в тот день, когда первый раз дрались плечом к плечу.

Оскар не расскажет об этом человеку, лежащему на койке. Не расскажет и Миттермайеру, что приходит сюда несколько раз в неделю. Любоваться. Быть рядом. Ждать. Терпеливо ждать, когда Оберштайн пройдет через пустоту своего горя.  
Иногда, рассматривая его, Оскар возбуждается. Совершенно неуместно, конечно же.  
— Почему вы никогда не берете желаемое? — однажды спрашивает Оберштайн. Первая фраза за сотни дней.  
Тогда Оскар целовал его в ямочку между ключиц в первый раз. Согласие ли, если удовольствие получает только один? Если все, что Оскар может сделать — украсть случайный, будто не ему предназначенный стон.  
Оберштайн может двигаться — так говорят врачи, — но не хочет. Он не сопротивляется, разрешая себя перекладывать так, как удобно Оскару, но и не касается в ответ.  
Иногда Оскар просто целует плечи, проводит пальцами по впалому животу, накрывает ладонью выпирающие ребра. Оберштайн истаивает на глазах. Он, кажется, действительно больше не может двигаться сам.   
— Чего вы хотите, — спрашивает Оскар, прижимаясь лбом к плечу.   
В нем есть бездна тепла, страсти, желаний, стремлений. Только все они проходят через пустующий разум как вода через песок. До самого сердца земли. До самого камня.  
— Краски, — тихо проговаривает Оберштайн.

На стене появляется шифр, который Оскар не в силах разгадать. Отметин меньше, чем прошедших дней, но больше, чем их встреч. Оберштайн не рисует, нет. Он окунает палец в краску и оставляет отметину на стене — короткий штрих. Ему все равно, что это за цвет, что за краска, хотя мазки гуаши ложатся жирнее.   
С ужасом Оскар представляет, как по ночам Оберштайн пересчитывает свои дни. Или не дни? Он не объясняет, что это. Он все так же не говорит, смотря прямо перед собой.   
Мазки ложатся один на один, покрывая стену аляповатым пятном.   
Картина становится больше, плотнее. Оберштайн, наоборот, истончается до прозрачности.  
“Какой легкий”, — думает Оскар, поднимая его на руки, чтобы вынести в сад. Будет встреча с гостем. Это хороший летний день середины лета. Он подходит для встреч.  
Оскар бережно сажает свою ношу в кресло, укрывает ноги пледом, поправляет фиксаторы, удерживающие тело.

Гость бесстрашен.  
— Смотри, — говорит Оскар, беря его на руки. — Это Пауль. Когда ты вырастешь, он поможет тебе во всем.  
Пауль молчит, а взгляд не становится осмысленней. Впрочем, это протезы. По ним никогда нельзя понять.  
— А ты? — улыбается мальчик, показывая ряд молочных зубов.  
— И я, — отвечает Оскар.  
Возможно, от мертвого Кирхайса было больше толка, чем от шелухи человека в кресле перед ними.  
— Беги к няне, — разрешает Оскар, ставя мальчика на землю. Хорошо, что тот не испугался.

Оберштайн весит не больше трехлетнего ребенка или Оскару так кажется.  
Он забирает оболочку человека, чтобы усадить к себе на колени. Скамейка, придуманная, чтобы любоваться кустами роз, отлично подходит и для того, чтобы просто обнимать.  
— Кто ребенок? — спрашивает Оберштайн.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Оскар едва слышит вопрос, но поняв его, не знает, что ответить.  
Перед глазами всплывает череда непростительных ошибок. Он должен был не ждать, полагаясь на силу, а действовать. Не отступать в тень, давая Оберштайну насладиться одиночеством, а тянуть его в мир живых.  
А Оскар поверил. В то, что это всего лишь последствия горя и скоро пройдет, в сохранность интеллекта, в то, что Оберштайн обязательно встанет с постели сам.  
Оскар целует короткую белую прядь над виском и не может найти слов. Опять.  
Прижимает к себе, укачивает на руках не то человека, не то воспоминание о нем.  
— Это император Райнхард Второй. Фройляйн Мариендорф оказалась беременна. Я признал… мы все признали ребенка и его законные права на трон.

Райнхарда невозможно не узнать, пусть он чуть старше трех — вьющиеся золотые волосы, упрямо сжатые кулаки, пронзительный взгляд холодных голубых глаз. Мальчик рожден, чтобы добиваться и чтобы повелевать. Солдаты уже считают, что дух покойного императора вселился в его сына. Тот Оберштайн, который остался на Феззане, отпустив своего императора на войну, а сам остался ждать, не мог не узнать Райнхарда.  
— Протезы надо менять каждые три-пять месяцев, — проговаривает Оберштайн. — Я менял тогда. В сентябре.  
— Я не знал, — отвечает Оскар в висок. — Врач придет сегодня.  
К бесконечному списку ошибок, сделанных за последние три года, добавляется еще одна.


End file.
